Ranger War
by Ranger master
Summary: Summary to long


**Ranger War**

**RED RANGERS INVOLED IN THE STORY  
Tommy- Red Dragon Force Ranger  
Sean- Red Dragon Fusion Ranger  
Jason- Red Federation Ranger  
David- Red Time Fusion Ranger  
Kain- Red Jedi Ranger  
Reiko- Red Dino Fusion Ranger  
Ken- Red Dino Force Ranger  
Kai- Red Avatar Ranger**

**Plot: This story takes place in the near future. Zordon has been being controlled by some more powerful being and he can not break the hold over him. The powerful being is known as Dragnet! Alpha has fled back to Earth and tries to warn the new teams of Power Rangers about Zordon being under the controll of Dragnet. Alpha makes it toEarth but Dragnet used Zordon's massive powers to turn all of the good rangers evil!There were some Red Rangers that were unaffacted byZordon's power because they all had part ofhis power some where in their bodies! Alpha finds these newly created rangers and tells them that they must travel to Eltar to destroy Zordon by what ever the cost! Tommy and Jason say that they will not let him down.**

**CHAPTER 1- NEW BEGINS**

**On Eltar...  
Zordon and Alpha were standing in front of a council asking them once more to create more and new ranger powers. The head of the council stood up and said "We will not permit one bit! After what happened on the planet Earth, you will never be trusted by this council or any other! Now that the humans have gained or technology and have mimiced the ranger powers who is to say that they don't start a war!" Zordon replied "It would never happen!" the head of the council cried out "How can you be so sure!" Zordon replied in a calm voice "Because I chose the best that planet has to offer!"**

**The light dims and fades out**

**On Earth... (Angel Grove Park)  
Tommy was fighting offspace alien. It has been a while since he has become a Red Ranger. Tommy has gained a new and powerful ranger power called "Dragon Force" Tommy looked to his left and saw one of the aliens about to attack! Tommy cried out "Dragon Saber!" Right at that moment, he slashed the alien's arm right off! The alien screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. Tommy wipped the green slimey alien blood off of his Dragon Saber and started to walk over to the wounded alien. Tommy asked the alien "Why did you come to Earth and attack me? Talk!" The alien was starting to die and said in a very weak voice "I was paid to kill you by..." The alien did not get to finish what he was about to say because his body was drained of blood. Tommy was pissed off and started to think about the powerful space aliens that would want him dead. Rita Repulsa,Lord Zedd, Ivan Ozze,The Machine Empire, Divtox, Mesagog, Zeltrax.Tommy then said out loud "I don't think any of them could do it because they all would have sent stronger and much more powerful aliens than this." **

**Tommy looked at the time and saw that it was 12:00 PM! Tommy was late for his martial arts class that he was teaching at the Angel Grove Gym. Tommy ran through the doors and went into the locker room to change. When Tommy was already to teach his class he stood infront of them and started to speak out loud. "I am very proud of each and every one of you in this room. You have proved to me that you are ready for the National Martial Arts comption that will be coming up in about 3 weeks. Give yourselves a hand." Everyone started to clap and cheer. Tommy started to talk some more "I am going to miss all of you and this will be the last class that I teach. I wish each and every one of you luck and godspeed went you are fighting in the comption in 3 weeks." The class was dismissed and Tommy walked back into the locker and started to get changed into his street clothes. **

**When Tommy walked out of the locker room he went up to the juice bar and saw Andros. Tommy was shocked to see Andros here on Earth and said "Andros, how are you? When did you get back to Earth?" Andros looked oddly at Tommy. Tommy knew that there was something very wrong here and said "Andros lets go out side and talk for abit. You might just need to clear your head and get some fresh air." Tommy then helped Andos up to his feet and the two red rangers walked out side. Right when they walked out the front door, Andros grabbed Tommy and started to fight him! Tommy started to wonder what the hell was wrong and said "Anrdos! Stop! I don't want to hurt you!" Andros was acting very weird and then Tommy noticed that it was not Andros but an alien bounty hunter that can change his shape! Tommy backed up and told the alien "Hey you must want me pretty bad in order to attack me out in the open blowing your cover like this." The bounty hunter replied "It does not matter if I blow my cover one bit. I am going to win this fight and then I am going to kill you and bring your ranger powers to my master!" The bounty hunter leaped into the air and kicked Tommy straight in the chest and then nailed him right in the face with a drop kick! Tommy stumbled back and wiped the blood from his nose and mouth. Tommy looked at the bounty hunter and pulled out his morpher and cried out "BY THE POWER OF DRAGON FORCE, ENGAGE!" Right after his said those words his Dragon Morpher started to glow bright red! The Dragon Morpher then unleashed massive amounts of pure untouched power stright into Tommy's body! Tommy grunted in pain but the pain was only for a few seconds. Before he knew it he was already morphed into the Red Dragon Force Ranger! **

**The bounty hunter said "No matter what powers you might have, I am still going to beat you no matter what. You don't stand a chance against me." Tommy replied "I might not stand a chance but I am willing to try! You might want to power up or something, you know? Just to make this a fair fight." The bounty hunter looked at Tommy andclenched his fists and started to have massive amounts of powercourse through his vines andbody. The bounty hunter started to crie out in pain but the pain was onlyfor a couple of seconds. Tommy noticed that on the bounty hunter's belt were power morphers! Tommy heard of this guy before but he thought that he was just a legend.When the bounty hunter was all done powering up Tommy asked him what his name was and the bounty hunter said that his name was Braxon! Tommy said "Well, lets do this!" Braxon agreed with Tommy and ran towards him. Tommy stood in one place and yelled out "Dragon Saber!" Seconds later his most powerful weapon appeared in his hands. Braxon leaped into the air and pulled out a Red Galaxy Saber! Tommy noticed the Galaxy Saber and started to think about Leo and how he died at the hands of this piece of shit bounty hunter! Tommy moved out of theway and started to attack Braxon when he landed on the ground. Braxon then said "You are no match for me! I have killed hundreds of Power Rangers! You don't stand a chance!" Tommy yelled back "I might not stand a chance fighting you but I can still try! I have never lost a fight in my entire life and I am not going to start now! I am going to kill you for all the deaths of all the Power Rangers that have died by your hands!" Tommy was busting out some of his fine foot work but it was not doing that much damage to Braxon's body. Braxon just started to laugh out loud and grabbed Tommy and slashed him right in the chest with the Red Galaxy Saber!**

**Tommy screamed out in pain and landed on the ground in massive amounts of pain. Braxon then said "You can not go up agianst the power of the Galaxy Saber. You are no match for it. Give up and surrender your morpher. NOW!" Tommy replied "I am still alive asshole. I am going kill you and make sure you never come back! LET'S END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Tommy then cried out "MYSTIC DRAGON ARMOR!" The Dragon Morpher started to glow really fast and bright and unleashed more power than before! When the armor appeared around Tommy's body, Braxon attacked him! Tommy still had his Dragon Saber in his hands and just stood there and allowed Braxon to hit him. Tommy thought to himself that this was going to have to end and quickly moved out of the way of one of Braxon's attacks! Right when Tommy moved Braxon was way to slow to even notice and Tommy then chopoped off his head with a single attack. Braxon's body just fell towards the ground and Tommy's blood soaked Dragon Saber disappeared back into the Dragon Morpher. The people in the park were cheering for him and said that he did a great job in the fight. Tommy walked over to Braxon's dead body and grabbed about 10 morphers from Braxon's belt. That was not even all of them. A little kid then walked up to Tommy and handed him his back pack and said that he could use it. Tommy thanked the little kid and started to put all the morphers in the back pack. There must have been over 500 Morphers in the back pack. Tommy thanked all of the people and then thanked the little kid once more and started to walk away. When Tommy got out of view he powered down and walked over to his pad. **

**Tommy started to think about 20 years ago and how he and all the red rangers stopped the Machine Empire on the Moon and killed the Machine Empire once and for all! Tommy Then started to think of all of his friends and family and fellow rangers that have all died over the years. Tommy's new Dragon Force Ranger Powers have made him immortal. Tommy never asked to be immortal but he knew that it would be the right thing to do. When Tommy got to his pad it was about 11:00 PM and there was a man standing in the shadows. The man in the shadows told Tommy that Zordon was in trouble and that he needed help to free him from Eltar and bring him to Earth. Tommy said "Who are you? Why do you need my help?" The man in the shadows replied "I need you because when we defeated the Machine Empire you were really powerful. Now in the future you just became the Red Dragon Force Ranger and have also become one of the most powerful rangers in history. We need you Tommy. Earth needs you." Tommy started to think to himself if he knew who the man in the shadows was. It had to be one of the red rangers that helped him destroy the Machine Empire 20 years ago. Tommy told the man in the shadows that he would go with him to Eltar and help free Zordon. The man in the shadows held out his had. Tommy shook his hand. The man in the shadows said that his name was Jason. Tommy was shocked that Jason was still alive after all these years. **

**Jason then told Tommy, "You need to stay low because you are marked. There are bounties on all the Rangers heads. If you see any ranger in trouble recruit them ASAP." Tommy replied "It would not be a problem!" Jason was happy to see his old friend once more and vanished into thin air. Tommy was about to walk into his pad but stopped because he heard something running behind him! He quickly turned around and saw a alien. Tommy dropped his bag and pulled out his Dragon Morpher. The alien was way to close for him to morph, so Tommy started to attack in human form. The alien was highly skilled in the martial arts and was more than enough of a match for Tommy. Tommy finaly landed a drop kick right to the alien's chest and sent him flying right into a car! Tommy said that he had enough of this and cried out "BY THE POWER OF DRAGON FORCE, ENGAGE!" His Dragon Morpher started to glow really bright and fast. The morpher uleashed massive amounts of pure enegry that went straight into Tommy and before he knew it he had transformed into the Red Dragon Force Ranger once more! **

**The alien stepped back and said "It does not matter. You are going to fall." Tommy yelled out "Dragon Saber!" His morpher started to glow alot and apowerful dragonsaber came out of it and landed in his hands. He then said "Not so tough now, huh? I guessI am going to have to take you out and then fight your boss and kill him to. Unless you tell me who hired you for the job." The alien replied "I was sent here fromEltar, by a man named Alpha. He told me to deliver a message to you. He said that you need to be destroyed." Tommy looked at the alien and asked "Whatare you talking about? Alpha isone of the goodguys.That is not possible."The alien replied"He made a holo message for you, shall I play it?" Tommy pulled out his Dragon ForceBlaster and pointed it right at the alien's head and then said "If this is somesort of trap I am going to kill you. Play the message." **

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
